The Beginning of Something New
by Sassy2013
Summary: Miley and Zac huhhh will something happen or what ?
1. Summary

Miley's P

Miley's P.O.V

It was the last day of being a freshman in High School so it hectic day.

Just to get you caught up, Lils or Lilly, my best friend since I don't know when, is now finally going out with my other best guy friend, Ollie or Oliver.

He thinks or he used to think he was so cool and that all the girl wanted to date him well newsflash to him they didn't lol!!

So as I walked down the hall I saw him he was this gorgeous blue bright blue eyed boy his name was Zac Efron and he was the hottest athletic guy in our school.

Though guess what he is my boyfriend.

Flashback

Hey Miley!

Hey Zac!

What have you been doing?

Well first of all I've been thinking! I've been wanting to tell you something and its hard to get it out.

Well go ahead!!

I I I ……..

Well

I like y………….

Right in the middle of our conversation Chad and Taylor walked up!!

Though I was happy they did I was having mixed feeling for Zac and I was afraid he was going to like tell me he liked me or something!!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this has been a hectic day I swear.

We all went out for pizza after Zac never said another word about it till the next day……

A/N: This was a hard chapter since it was my first so hope you liked it and review it please thanx!!  HEART 


	2. the truth

Miley's P

Miley's P.O.V

It was the last day of being a freshman in High School so it hectic day.

Just to get you caught up, Lils or Lilly, my best friend since I don't know when, is now finally going out with my other best guy friend, Ollie or Oliver.

He thinks or he used to think he was so cool and that all the girl wanted to date him well newsflash to him they didn't lol!!

So as I walked down the hall I saw him he was this gorgeous blue bright blue eyed boy his name was Zac Efron and he was the hottest athletic guy in our school.

Though guess what he is my boyfriend.

Flashback

Hey Miley!

Hey Zac!

What have you been doing?

Well first of all I've been thinking! I've been wanting to tell you something and its hard to get it out.

Well go ahead!!

I I I ……..

Well

I like y………….

Right in the middle of our conversation Chad and Taylor walked up!!

Though I was happy they did I was having mixed feeling for Zac and I was afraid he was going to like tell me he liked me or something!!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh this has been a hectic day I swear.

We all went out for pizza after Zac never said another word about it till the next day……

A/N: This was a hard chapter since it was my first so hope you liked it and review it please thanx!!  HEART 


	3. The fight

A/N: Its hard to think of what to write

A/N: It's hard to think of what to write! Hahahah any help please my friend is such good help thank you Lisa!!

_**Chapter 2 The Fight **_

_**Takes place in school and in school parking lot**_

Zac P.O.V

So after yesterday I lost my confidence but then when I saw her today I knew I just had to tell her so I started to walk toward her locker (which was around the corner) I walked and I stopped.

Miley's P.O.V

I was walking to my locker when all of a sudden me and another guy I think Nick Jonas bumped into each other. He was new to our school so we talked and he asked me to show him around a bit. I said sure!? Then I turned to see Zac watching us I felt really bad because at that point I knew he had liked me and so I just got up with Nick and walked the other way not knowing what to say. This was the weirdest day of my life because after school Nick, which now I was seeing how cute he was since we were out of school, asked me out to dinner.

Zac P.O.V

I was walking out of school after the worst day of my life when I saw Nick that B walking with Miley the girl of my dreams. He had just asked her out to dinner and she said yes.

Nicks P.O.V

The prettiest girl ever is going out on a date with me Nick Jonas, tonight. Although I can't help thinking that I've seen her somewhere!?

Dinner

Nobody P.O.V

Nick was in the car getting ready to go get Miley it was just now turning 6 pm on the dot.

Miley had just woken up from her nap after the CD signings at 5pm she was so tired she looked at the clock shocked by it almost being 7 she ran and jumped into the shower lathering herself up and down. She hopped out of the shower and threw on a new blue jean skirt which was so short but she liked them that way. Then she threw on a beautiful blouse and high heals she headed to the couch to wait after getting ready.

6:45

Nick was almost to Miley's house in his new hummer when he saw a person in front of him standing in the middle of the street it was Zac he thought to himself what is Zac doing in the middle of the road? So he stopped and got out to his surprise Zac wanted to fight. So Zac threw the first punch and missed obviously he had been drinking because he missed every punch.

So the only way Nick could stop him was to punch Zac himself. So he threw a punch and knocked Zac out cold.

7:05

Holey cow I forgot Miley.

Miley's P.O.V

Crying. Omg I have never been stood up in my life. More crying!!

The phone rings immediately pick it up.

Nick where are you? Are you okay?

Miley I'm fine but I was on my way to your house when I saw Zac in the middle of the street so I stopped he tried to hit me but he was to drunk to make an actual hit perfect. So the only way to stop him was to punch him. Well I punched him to hard and he is in the hospital so I am in here with him. Is it okay if I take a rain check on our dinner because I really want a second chance?

Omg yes you can have your second chance and which hospital are you in.

St. Charles!

Ill be right!!.

A/N: ohhhhhhhhhh drama what will happen?? Review please!!

SASSY


	4. Butterflies

A/N: sorry about all the mistakes but I am writing on a laptop so it sucks because the mouse writes somewhere I don't want it to it makes me so mad

A/N: sorry about all the mistakes but I am writing on a laptop so it sucks because the mouse writes somewhere I don't want it to it makes me so mad

Chapter 3 Butterflies

Hospital

Miley's P.O.V

Omg when I got to the hospital I was so frazzled that was my best guy friend in that hospital bed.

When I saw Nick I gave him a huge hug and told him it was okay if that was what he had to do.

Even though he doesn't know this I really do like him ever since I first layed eyes on him.

Though I have been friends w/ Zac for so long I like him to but it wasn't love at first sight with him as it was with Nick and I.

Me and Nick headed out of the room as soon as the doctor was coming toward us he told us that Zac was in a coma and he was on his own.

I began to cry. What if he never woke up. Thank god Nick was there I would have been so alone

Then all at once the Efron family came rushing at Nick I screamed and said it wasn't Nick's fault Zac was drunk. They understood after we talked they told me all about how Zac never stops talking about me then I really felt bad.

Zac's P.O.V

I could here Miley and my family talking I just couldn't call out to them and say anything to them I couldn't tell them I was fine I couldn't open my eyes or get up. I was stuck.

Nick's P.O.V

I couldn't help but stare at her she was the most beautiful thing in the world. I just hadto tell her.

I ask her to go to get some coffee with me.

She said yes so we started to walk down the long hall when we got there we sat on the long couch and then…..

Miley's P.O.V

Everything just came pouring out. I told him he was cute he told me he liked me since the first time he saw me and I said I felt the same then all at once like a bolt of lighting our lips touched it was like the butterflies in my stomach were let out.

Then we heard a doctor yell we have a problem in room # 345 ER

All of a sudden we both jumped that was Zac's room.

A/N: sorry to leave you on a cliff but that's the way writers do it and again pleeezzz review

SASSY


	5. Balcony

A/N: Kayla April you Rock

A/N: Kayla April you Rock

Chapter 4 Balcony's are the worst place to be

Doctor

Everyone out we have to try and save him.

Nick's P.O.V

No no no!! Miley wouldn't stop crying and yelling no.

I held her tight then all of a sudden I knew what to do to get him out of the coma. I also knew I couldn't watch so I told Miley what to do then walked out of the room.

Everyone watched Miley, accept for me walk over to Zac and lean down and give him the greatest kiss of his life.

Next thing anyone knew he was waking out of his coma. Everyone of the doctor were shocked it was like a miracle.

He got up and that was when I walked in he grabbed Miley and he pulled her in close. I just about punched him again but Miley pushed him away.

Miley's P.O.V

I had just gotten done kissing Zac when I started to feel bad I was falling for Nick and he had told me to kiss another guy. Then when he walked in and Zac tried to kiss me again I just couldn't I liked Nick to much to do that to him so I ran over and stood by him then I began to speak.

Um Zac this is my new boyfriend, Nick. You know him from school.

Zac seemed so sad I just didn't know what to say so I just said night and that I was going to head home. Nick said he would take me so we headed to my house and I invited him in to watch movies and order pizza.

I had never knew I could love a boy in one day but I had.

The next day

I woke up leaning against a naked chest. Who's it was Nick's but then I look up to see Zac standing on the balcony I start to get up but he turns and walks away I chase after him but he drives away to fast I got back in the house and Nick was up he ask if something was wrong I said nothing and he said he better get going I had the second most romantic kiss of my life and he left in his hummer.

A/N: Omg what will happen with Zac and Miley will they still be friends?


	6. AN

A/N: Carla2013 no they did not have sex in the last chapter Nick got hot so he took off his shirt and they fell asleep while watching the movie

A/N: Carla2013 no they did not have sex in the last chapter Nick got hot so he took off his shirt and they fell asleep while watching the movie.


	7. A terrible text

A/N: 4 chapters in one night wow

A/N: 4 chapters in one night wow!!

Miley's P.O.V

I had just finished calling Zac for the twentieth time in just one hour.

I decided to call my boyfriend, Nick since we were out of school for the summer I didn't have time to talk to him and since his brothers and him were at sound check because they were doing there big Jonas brothers concert tonight and guess what tomorrow I'm going to tell him that I'm really Hannah Montana too.

5 pm

Knock knock knock

Miley answers the door. There stands Zac. Miley says I thought you would hate me because of last night and this morning.

Miley I could never hate you. Just do one thing for me tell me that this doesn't mean a thing to you.

Zac grabs Miley and places a rough and gross kiss on her lips she pushes him hard to get away. Zac didn't even have to ask he knew it meant nothing so he turn around and just left right then Nick pulled in. Miley told him what happened he said it was okay it wasn't her fault.

Then Nick grabbed Miley and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her tender lips. She kissed right back.

Later…….. That Night

Miley heard her phone vibrating on her nightstand and ran to see who it was it wasn't anyone she had a 2 texts from Nick and one from an anonymous person.

Nicks message said

From: Nick Jonas

To: Miley Cyrus

Babe, we can do something tomorrow if you want.

Love Nick

Miley Replied

To: Nick Jonas

From: Miley Cyrus

Nick, I would love to. How bout a movie?

Love M

Next she read the next message.

To: Miley Cyrus (Hannah Montana)

From: Anonymous

Hope you like this photo!!

Your bud

Miley sat there in silence then she began to cry. Yelling how could I let him do this to me.

A/N: I know it is short sorry wat was the pic of ??


	8. Hospital

A/N: Hey review please

A/N: Hey review please

Miley's P.O.V

All I could think was how could Nick kiss another girl. Especially Vanessa And why would she do this to me. I was sitting next to my best friend Lilly Truscott and showing her the picture. I hadn't talk to Nick although it was just two hours ago I found out. He had called about 7 times since.

I just lay there and cried for the longest time. Finally I got up the courage to get up and change. So Lilly and I could go do something. We finally decided to go to Ashley's party that she had invited us to.

When we walked up to the door guess who answered……….. yeah that's right Vanessa. I shoved my way past her that's where I saw Nick sitting on a stool with some girl I didn't know on his lap. I yelled at him and he sat there like he didn't know me so I walked up to him and made him get up. Then I ask him what the hell he was doing but all he could say was Hello Miley meet my friend Crystal. I said hi Crystal now what the f are you doing with my boyfriend? All she could say was " he told me he had no girlfriend" right then and there I knew Nick was drunk because he passed out. I screamed and hollered for someone to call 911. They must have listened because 5 minutes later I heard sirens and the rushing of people outside.

Hospital

We were all out in the waiting room. When the doctor came out and said that Nick was now sober and he wanted to see Miley Cyrus.

When I heard my name be called my heart stopped I wasn't ready to talk to him I had been crying and my face was beet red. I went ahead anyway.

A/N: this is really short but good cliffhanger sorry review


	9. Texts and Dates

A/N: please review Idk if I want to continue this story

A/N: please review Idk if I want to continue this story?? Opinions?!

Miley's P.O.V

As I walk into the dark hospital room. #301 to be exact. Nick was lying in the hard bed but when he saw me he sat up.

He began to talk saying things I didn't want to hear yet so I said Nick just tell me did you really feel something when you kissed Vanessa like I feel fireworks when you kiss me?

He said " No Miles I would never do anything purposely to wreck our relationship. I was drunk Vanessa was very drunk and it just happened. She was there and I was so we started talking and you know. I am so sorry, Miles. I LOVE YOU!

I told him I loved him too. Then we kissed.

2 hours later

The doctor released Nick from the hospital and Nick ask me to go out to dinner with him or something different. I said dinner was fine with me.

That night we had a nice dinner together and a passionate kiss goodnight.

Next day

My phone which sat on my dresser began to vibrate so I picked it up it was a text from Em.

To: Miles

From: Em

Dear Miles

Mall today till 2 then help get ready big date with Joe? !!

Jillian is also coming she has date with Kevin.

Lylasfafa Em

I texted back

To: Em

From: Miles

That's fine! Ill be there.

Lylasfafa Miles

After texting I checked the clock. Nick hadn't called all day and it was 12.

I headed out the door to go get Subway. I hoped into my white Hummer and sped off. I got to the stoplight in town when my phone began vibrating a text but from who.


	10. Author Note Read important

I no you guys thought this was another chappie but sry its not

I no you guys thought this was another chappie but sry its not. I was just wanting to say I don't know if I will cont. this story it is so boring and not very good it isn't going anywhere so send me reviews and tell me what to do !!


	11. The Dinner?

A/N: This is my last chapter and I am only doing this for Kayla April Danz

A/N: This is my last chapter and I am only doing this for Kayla April Danz.

Miley's P.O.V

The Text was from Nick he said to meet him at the Grande Plaza tonight at 8.

6:30pm

I was getting ready to go meet Nick. I stripped off all my clothes and set my robe and a dark pink blouse with a matching skirt on my bed. I walked into the bathroom grabbing a clean wash towel and towel to dry off with out of the closet. As I turned on the hot water I set the towel on the counter. I stepped into the nice hot water and lay back. I began to lather up with Pantene shampoo and conditioner. I stepped out of the bath grabbing the towel to dry off with. I wrapped it around myself and padded across the wood floor to where my clothes lay. I dressed the gently added some mascara to my long eye lashes and some peach lip gloss. I didn't think I needed any cover up so I went without as I walked out of the house I slipped on my black high heels and walked over to my Hummer.

At the Grande Plaza

I walked in and saw Nick sitting at a table for two with a beautiful bouquet of roses in his hand. He waved as I was walking over to him. He got up, kissed me and pulled my chair out as I was g down he told me I looked very beautiful and handed me the roses. Then we sat down to a glass of white Zinfandel and talked he told me how much he loved me then the waitress came to take our orders. I ordered a grilled Ceaser salad and Nick ordered a steak. Then we began to talk a little more, after 30 min of talking our food came. We sat and ate in silence after dinner we ordered a piece of strawberry cheesecake to share. Then I told him I had to use the restroom. He said alright that he would wait to eat the cheesecake till I got back I hurried to the restroom and dabbed on a little more makeup then I headed back when I got there Nick was sitting there drooling over the cheesecake. I told him he could have started he said no he waited for me. I said thank you and then we began to dig in but my fork kept hitting something hard. I pulled it out with my fork it was a 13 karat diamond ring. I got a big lump in my throat. Then Nick kneeled down and popped the question in these exact words he said " I love you, Miley! What are you doing the rest of your life because I was wondering if you would marry me! Immediately, I jumped up and hugged and kissed him yelling "YES". The whole restraunt began clapping wildly and congratulating us. Then I just had to tell Emily so we finished our dinner and he kissed me good-night as I headed to my Hummer. I immediately called Emily and told her I would be at her house in ten minutes she said ok.

Emily's house

I was just pulling up to Emily's house I ran to the door and had my hand in mid-knock when the door flew open. I wrapped my arms around Emily but then she pushed me back with a shocked look on her face she grabbed my hand to get a closer look at the huge diamond on my small hand. She screamed. I screamed. Then we both began crying. That was when I ask her to be my bridesmaid. She told me defiantly how could she not.

2 months later

We were getting the invitations ready and this was my list so far:

Where- Layton Church

When- February 14

Rehearsal Dinner- February 13

Tux/Dressing- Wedding apparel will be delivered on February 12

I had a lot more but you don't need to know all of that…..

1 month till Wedding

Everything was ready I was so excited and Nick was a little nervous.

Rehearsal Dinner/ February 13

Nick and I were sitting at our long table in the church getting ready for dinner when my mother-in-law to be walked up and ask to speak to me. I said sure we walked up to a big choir room and Denise and I sat down she began to tell me how she could never wish for a better daughter-in-law and how much I meant to her. Then she told me if Nick ever hurt me in any way to come talk to her I promised her I would.

The day of Wedding

The music began and everyone stood I watched as Nick's grin became a huge smile. I walked down the isle holding my daddy, Billy Ray Cyrus', arm. He told me how much he would miss his little girl and before I new it we were at the alter he lifted the veil and kissed me on the cheek then put it back down. He handed my hand to Nick without any hesitation Nick took it and led me to where the preacher stood ready to begin. Then we said our "I do's" and he grabbed me in his arms then threw back the veil and kissed me. That night we danced all night long.

4 weeks later

I was in the bathroom in shock with a pink positive pregnancy test in my hand. I was thinking that out honeymoon wasn't so innocent after all. I walked out and showed Nick he was so excited, that I just had to be excited. The next week I went in for an ultrasound they said the baby was healthy.

4 months along

I went in for an ultrasound and they ask if I wanted to know the sex of the baby I said "yes". They said well we have an issue that made me jump. I started to panic. They told me it wasn't a bad issue it was a good one. I calmed down and they said you will be having a boy but also you will be having a girl. You're having twins. I screamed I was so excited.

7 months

I was getting a very large bump and hadn't gotten much sleep.

9 months

I was lying in bed while Nick went out to get some grocery's. I screamed my water had broken I got up to call Nick when he came running in the room he grabbed my suitcase and shoes. We ran out to the car and hopped in we drove to the hospital as fast as we could.

3 hours later

I was lying in my hospital bed with a Annabelle in my right arm and James in my left. I was holding the two things that mattered most and then the love of my life was standing next to me through it all.


	12. Intro to new story READ

Read my new story "The Big Fall" summary in first chapter

Read my new story "The Big Fall" summary in first chapter. I hope you liked this story it hasn't gotten nearly as many reviews as my new story and im only on my first chapter. Thanx

Sassy2013


End file.
